When incorporating new designed parts with existing hardware, it is sometimes necessary to provide an adapter to facilitate the attachment of the existing part to the new part. In most situations, this results in an arrangement that meets the overall project requirements.
However, depending on the prevailing operating conditions, factors such as the natural frequency of the new assemblies interacting with the systems various operating dynamic modes may compromise component and system durability. When faced with such a situation, it is necessary to change the response of the system. This can be achieved a number of ways that may result in a more intrusive approach causing redesign of some of the major system components.